German in America
by Always irritated
Summary: Au Humanstuck Karkat Vantas, a German Ginger, is now in a small American town.
1. Mornings

**Warning: Written out of pure randomness and...high off of Sam's Cola...Also, LOOSLY based off of my day ^_^' Also, very small hint of BoyXBoy _( Very much later XD )_. And...language. Also, possible OOC **

**Started : 4/2/2012 5:30pm**

To say the least, Karkat Vantas was angry.

First, he had to move into a new town, and a new country, he was forced to go to some shitty school that he'd never heard off.

He _knew _he was going to be made fun off, mostly because of his soft, German accent, and the fact that he was a Ginger.

Yeah, a German ginger was fuckin' cool, right?

He flung on his over-packed, black back pack and forced in his black ear buds. Soft, classical music filled his ears.

Shut up, he can listen to "girly" music if he wanted to!

For the next ten to twenty minutes, his anger was lulled by the beautiful sounds of the piano and violin working in complete and utter harmony.

Until a giant twinkie on wheels rolled up and slowly, he trudged his way onto his new bus.

The bus driver was a woman of about forty or so, slightly over weight and African American. She looked slightly intimidating but was obviously very nice looking by the soft smile she'd given him as he climbed on and the quiet "Good mornin' " He'd received.

The woman, now known as Mrs. Jefferson, started the bus as he got settled into his seat. His back pack pushed up against the window.

He sat, watching the calm and serene view of the outside pass by.

He blatantly ignored the obvious stares of the kids next to him.

So, he sat listening to his music for about five minutes until he was forced to put away his headphones and turn off his Ipod. As his stupid new school didn't allow electronics on during school hours.

Everyone, the few people on his bus which was about six to ten including himself, stood up and began trudging their ways off the bus. Some stopped to wake up those who'd fallen asleep on the uncomfortable bus seats.

The Ginger calmly, or as calmly as Karkat Vantas could be, stepped down those three steps and onto the ledge that would guide him into the building of his new school.

It was now or never...Well...might as well be never but he HAD to do this...

Moronic teenagers stared at him as he walked through the double doors, a tall man gave him a glare, at least he thought it was one, he continued on despite the odd looks he was receiving.

He slowly made his ways towards a big pair of blue doors. And pushed them open.

The gym was rather large.

Two sets of bleachers were pushed against two individual walls facing each other.

He looked around, having no idea where to go until a boy with wild black hair, weird violet eyes and a generally stoner look to him waved to him. A wide and lazy grin on his face.

A boy with a brown tuft of a Mohawk and large doe eyes sat timidly in a small wheel chair, a small and slightly nervous smile on his young face. He seemed to be of Hispanic descent.

Karkat huffed and trudged his way to the two. A scowl on his face. He sat down, crossing his arms.

"So bro, ya' new?" The stoner leaned back against the bleacher step behind him, a large grin on his face.

Karkat rolled his eyes "No you stupid ass, I've just decided to skip school until now. "

"Oh shit motherfucker. Really? Man you've missed out on a lot 'a awesome shit!"Karkat promptly double face palmed.

" Uh..Gamzee..I think he uh...was being sarcastic..." And the second to last horse finishes the race.

"Sarcastic? Ya' motherfuckin' think Tavbro?" The boy with the Mohawk nodded. "Motherfuckin' miracles man..."

Karkat thus highly doubted that this kid _wasn'_t a stoner...

A short lady with cropped blonde hair calmly walked up to one of the walls and plugged in a microphone. "Good mor- " Karkat promptly shut the annoying woman out until she picked his row to line up.

He pulled out the crumpled piece of purple paper and looked at his first period.

_Art: Marie_

Lovely, Art first thing in the morning was what he'd always wanted...

**Finished: 4/2/2012 8:50pm **

**I hope I caught any errors and thank you if you liked :3**

**Despite everyone thinking that the buses are very over crowded, that just depends on your route and where you live XD My bus has only about five to ten people on a good day XD**

**My bus driver's a sweet person and literally doesn't yell at you. She is kinda intimidating though...**

**Most of the characters _( Like the bus drivers, teacher...ETC are based somewhat on the people I know )_**

**Oh, and in this, they're in Jr. High, so they're about Fourteen to fifteen . XD**

**-Ray**


	2. Art

**Warning: Written out of pure randomness and...high off of Sam's Cola...Also, LOOSLY based off of my day ^_^' Also, very small hint of BoyXBoy _( Very much later XD )_. And...language. Also, possible OOC **

**It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. It's raining and hailing. **

**Started : 4/3/2012 4:10 pm**

Karkat sighed as he was forced to walk in a line, he'd always hated lines...Don't ask, it was just a random thing he hated.

His teacher was a rather old woman, in maybe her fifty's. Light gray hair pulled back in a low bun. She had wide brown eyes and a nice smile. Despite the way the class acted, she'd brushed it off and acted good naturally towards everything. Even when the idiots cursed, insulted, and didn't listen to her.

Karkat swore her patience was that of a godsend.

He sighed and continued his paper paper mache of a rather medium sized crab. He'd blushed brightly when the teacher walked by, offering that kind smile and a good "It looks good, keep up the good work!"

The few classmates who'd heard this little transaction snickered.

Karkat poked his paper paper mache crab and slumped in his chair.

He honestly wished someone he knew was here. He wished he was still in Germany as well. He even missed his mother.

_-About thirty minutes had passed-_

He got up, holding the newspaper by the edges and brought it to the little table behind Mrs. Marie's desk and set it under, next to the other odd projects.

He walked to the small sink and scrubbed at his hands. Effectively washing away the strange concoction that was a mix of flour and water.

He calmly walked back to his seat and sat down, his back arched.

He sat up, digging in his back pack. After a few minutes, he slowly emerged with a large notebook.

He flipped the blue cover to the first, start white crisp page and began writing a letter in German to his mother.

_Hello mother,_

_How are you? I'm good. I've started out my first day at a new school. It's slightly scary...American culture is slightly more weird...Mostly the people._

_Father finally got a job. It was actually difficult mostly because Father is a lazy oaf. _

_I think though, that I have met two friends..._

_One is in a wheelchair, and the other is a possible drug addict. Both are rather nice though._

_They were the first to talk to me today._

_I really miss you._

_Love, _

_your son, Karkat._

He stared at his letter with a blank look.

Straight to the point, as usual.

He closed his journal just as the first bell went off. He shoved his journal inside his back pack and zipped it up.

_-Three minutes later- _

That same stupid shrieking bell went off.

He sighed and slipped on his back pack, waving towards Mrs. Marie.

He walked out of the door, and into the sea of teenagers.

**Finished: 4/4/2012 8:08 pm**

**Oh gott...This was slightly hard to write ;3;**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this...**

**-Ray**


	3. Science

**Warning: Written out of pure randomness and...high off of Tea...Also, LOOSLY based off of my day ^_^' Also, very small hint of BoyXBoy _( Very much later XD )_. And...language. Also, possible OOC **

**Woohoo~ I don't have school today 83**

**Started : 4/5/2012 4:55 pm**

"Hey motherfucker!" A thin but muscular arm wrapped around the Cancers neck. A soft scent of pot filled his nostrils. "Well ain't it Karbro! This is a motherfuckin' miracle man!" Gamzee grinned and promptly drug into his new second period.

"Um...Gam I uh...think you're uh choking him " That shy and timid voice reached Karkats ears.

"Nah, this motherfucker ain't choking him " He grinned at Tavros.

Gamzee thus dragged Karkat to a table behind Tavros, where an odd looking boy slouched, his face deep in a book about hacking.

Short black hair with an odd, yellow-ish tint, which was probably from the light, 3-D glasses and his teeth pocked out from the top of his lip.

"Thtop thtaring at me..." Yep. He had a lisp.

Karkat had always found it kind of stupid that Lisp had an "S" in it, when people who DID have a lisp couldn't pronounce the "S"

Karkat was about to reply when a man, who he assumed was the teacher, walked in.

He was an over-weight man with short, spiky brown-ish red hair and small sea-green eyes.

"Get out your notebooks and pair up. " Few got up, like Gamzee, and went to the back, snagging journals. Gamzee plopped down next to the boy in the wheelchair, ans set a journal in front of Tavros.

Gamzee and Tavros has obviously paired up.

Karkat felt a poke to his shoulder and turned towards Sollux. Their eyes, well Karkat's eyes met Sollux's glasses, met. Both nodded, silently pairing up.

As the man, now known as Mr. Spillman, began passing out sheets of paper with moons on them.

"You can get on the computer to look up the moon phases. " Everyone almost immediately ran to the computers. It's was pretty funny, mostly because Sollux had been there WAY before everyone else.

Karkat drug his chair to the side of Sollux and watched him type in "When are the moon phases " and clicking on the fifth link.

A long list appeared with all of the dates for the moon phases.

"Y'all found a good website "The teacher walked by. Scaring the ever loving jegus out of Karkat.

Sollux snickered at the slightly startled face. "Thcared there?"

"SHUT UP! I WAS STARTLED YOU LISPING MORONIC COMPUTER GEEK!"

"Woow~ That thtung" Sollux smirked.

Karkat growled and stood up.

Sollux stood up as well, smirking.

After a while, the two fell back into their chairs, laughing like crazy. A large grin on Karkat's face as well as on Sollux's.

"Tho, frinedth?" Sollux smirked at Karkat.

"Yeth"Karkat smirked, mocking the lisping Gemini.

Sollux rolled his eyes.

The announcements kicked on, both Gamzee and Sollux stood up, literally *****saluting. Karkat snickered.

After awhile a few minutes of complete and utter BS of complete nothing, the bell finally rang.

Everyone began getting ready, packing their bags and talking with their friends.

Tavros waved at Gamzee as he wheeled himself out of the classroom, Gamzee smiled back lazily and waved. The stoner looked towards Karkat and Sollux.

"Yo motherfuckers friends now?"

"Yup, we're freinth now..I think " Karkat nodded.

"I'm Karkat Vantas, you? "

"Thollux Captor "

Cue the bell ringing.

"Bye, KK " Sollux grinned, grabbing his satchel and began his way to his class.

Karkat blinked and picked up his bag as well, and began making his way towards his third period.

A small, unknown smile n his freckled face.

**Finished: 4/6/2012 8:59 pm**

***That what my friends and I do XD**

**Sorry it took so long...It'll take longer for the next chapter 'cause my Ane's spending coming over tomorrow. **


	4. History

**Warning: Written out of pure randomness and...high off of Tea...Also, LOOSLY based off of my day ^_^' Also, very small hint of BoyXBoy _( Very much later XD )_. And...language. Also, possible OOC **

**Started : 4/8/2012 5 pm**

" Seriously? " This was the ONLY thing the Cancer could think as he saw Gamzee, again, in his History class.

"Yo Brother!" The hinted Juggalo waved to him, a huge , creepy, grin on his already creepy face.

"Hn..." Karkat blinked at the weirdo and calmly sat in a seat a row away from him. Gamzee gave him an over dramatic look, a look that made Karkat feel like he'd just kicked a puppy, soaked it to bone in gasoline, and then left in a tent for a week.

He sighed and laid his head down, his eyes slipped closed.

A sudden memory crashed into his brain.

_A young Karkat stared at his father "Father, why are we moving? " The elder man snarled and shook his head._

"_I'm getting sick of this place." He said simply_

"_Why...isn't mother coming?"_

"_Because she's a stupid bitch who can't make up her mind on who she loves!" He'd yelled, punching the wall._

"_Oh..." Karkat turned away from his father. His light brown, almost red, eyes flashed hate and disgust towards his father._

"_Now leave, your face sickens me."_

"_Yes, father" Karkat made his way towards his room. A sneer everytime he passed a "Family picture" of his mother, father, and him._

His eyes slowly slipped open, thank god he hadn't made any noises while in his dream state.

His teacher was a tall man. An African American with a huge smile as he talked happily about History.

Talking about slavery and the state of Texas, as well as the stories he shared of his mother.

After doing a worksheet and going over it, his teacher, Mr. Mass, let them talk. As long as they didn't get rowdy and start throwing things around they were fine to talk.

"Yo Bro~" Gamzee sat down in front of his seat.

Karkat sighed and gave a half-assed wave "Hey Gamzee "

The Juggalo grinned, "So, how's my new bro doin'?"

"I am well...you?"

" Motherfuckin'

"Gamzee! Language!" Shouted the teacher.

"...awesome " Gamzee twitched, but continued " So, how's your first day in this miracle filled school? "

"Good I guess.."

"You ain't that talkative...are you, bro? "

"No, I'm not fond of talking "

"...Cold bro..."

Everyone began packing up to go to lunch.

**Finished: 9:55 pm 4/11/2012**

**I'm SO sorry this is late ;A; ( Plus it sucks... )**

**It doesn't help that my arms and legs really hurt because of my insane, untrained puppy ;3;**

**-Ray**


	5. Lunch

**Warning: Written out of pure randomness and...high off of Tea...Also, LOOSLY based off of my day ^_^' Also, very small hint of BoyXBoy .. And...language. Also, possible OOC **

**Started : 6:50 pm 4/12/2012**

"Why can't we sit on that row? "

"'Cause last year we were bad motherfuckers"

"..."

"Hey, don't blame me. Last year I wasn't here, I was still in Turkey" That would explain his add accent "...Mother fuckin' miracle mostly 'cause of the crazy stuff that apparently happened last year... "

"Do you know what happened? "

"Well...I heard that a few teachers were banned 'cause of some crazy shit...um...a girl got hit by a truck...Alot of other, crazy, non-miracles happened..."Gamzee stared off into the outside world.

Karkat sighed and put his head on the cafeteria table, closing his eyes.

He heard a quiet snicker, but ignored it instead of standing up and yelling at the Juggalo. He regretted it when he felt someone poke his side.

Had Gamzee not thrown himself at Karkat, and covered his mouth, Karkat would have yelled several obscenities.

He heard a snicker and turned, and saw a one Sollux Captor.

Sollux plopped down beside Karkat "Tho, I thee you two have thecond lunch then?"

"It's mother frickin' miracle man " Gamzee grinned, censoring himself as the vice principal walked by. She gave him a glare, as if saying "If you curse, I'll kick your ass out of this school so fast, your head will spin. "

"Tho, I thee KK is the thame ath uthual? "

"Shut up fuckass. " Karkat mumbled, letting his head fall against the Cafeteria table, again.

"Yo motherfucker, if ya' keep doin' that, you'll bash your brains in " Gamzee grinned, resting his elbow on the table and then putting his cheek in his palm.

"Shut the fuck up dickface "

"You have a very foul mouth, KK " Sollux snickered as Karkat flipped him of with his index finger.

"Don't be tho pithy KK " Sollux slowly stood up, as well as Gamzee, and started their way to the Lunch line.

Sollux watched the adorable crabby boy stay in his seat, his head buried in his crossed arms.

He shook his head,smiling slightly. Finally making it into the little annex that held food. "Hello Mth. Beth! "

"Hey there hun " Sollux's favorite lunch lady smiled at him. "We made a small thing'a honey for ya' sweety " She grinned, placing the small cup of honey on his plate.

"Thankth! I'll be thure to enjoy thith wonderful treat! " He grinned, his teeth poking out from under his lip cutely.

"No problem lil' honeybee "She smiled and waved to the Gemini as he continued down the little isle.

He paid his total and continued back to his seat with a weird Juggalo and a crabby, but adorable boy.

As he sat down, he noticed that Karkat had seemed to fall asleep. Sollux snickered when he saw a sharp little canine tooth from the corner of Karkat's mouth.

He breathed slowly and looked quite peaceful, so he decided to let the boy sleep. After all, he looked pretty tired.

"So I guess Karbro's sleepin' ?"

"Yup, he wath athleep WAY before I that back down " Sollux poked a finger into the golden substance, and drug it to his mouth and slowly licked it off his finger. A pure, blissful look covered his face.

" 'S like you're 'bout to have an orgasm motherfucker "

"It thooo feelth like it" Sollux grinned, repeating the act over again.

Gamzee smiled lazily and began eating his homemade pies. A full blown lazy look crossed his eyes.

_-fifteen minutes later- _

A rather busty teacher walked by, pointing to Sollux and Gamzee, who nodded and then to the napping Karkat, Sollux shook his head.

"Okay, go throw your trays away and wipe your table " Sollux and, a reluctant, Gamzee slowly stood up and walked to the trash can and threw away the pie tin and honey cup.

Both walked back, laughing at the fact that Sollux can't really say Mississippi.

"Jeez mother fucker, you really needta' get rid'a that motherfuckin' lisp "

"Oh thut up Gamzee, who careth if I can't thay Mithithippi "

"But coach throws a bitch fit when you say something! Remember when you had to give that speech about why the South and North tried to kick the shit out of each other? "

Sollux laughed " Yeah I remember, I add tho many wordth with "th " juth tho I could thit back down and not even thay it " The two chuckled as they sat down in their seats.

Karkat was, surprisingly, still asleep.

Sollux sighed softly and shook the Germans shoulder.

Light brown eyes slipped open, blearily looking around. A hazy look shrouded his eyes. He mumbled something in German.

He sat up slowly as a white rag was passed to Sollux, who quickly wiped his spot and Karkat's before handing it to the busty teacher.

Karkat yawned, rubbing his eyes,

Sollux hated to admit it, but Karkat was way to damn cute. Kinda of like Tavros and a cat.

Oh god...

"Why are you waking me up? " His accent was heavy and kinda...hot...to Sollux.

Hey, you can't blame Sollux. He IS bisexual and Karkat's pretty cute, especially to him.

The vice principal plugged in the microphone and began calling the rows. About, four minutes before the bell rang. Such a nice person, huh?

Karkat held back a yawn as the table he sat at was called and slowly, he stood up. Slipping on his backpack, he followed after Sollux slowly.

"Tired KK?" Karkat nodded mutely.

Sollux smiled softly at the German.

"Hey, KK..."

"Hm?" Karkat's face turned bright red as a mouth was pushed lightly against his forehead by Sollux.

"Mth. Hanna will let you thleep tho get thome retht "

Karkat pushed him towards a door, himself quickly disappearing into what was obviously a math class.

The blushing boy put a hand to his forehead, and slowly walked into the room.

The feel of lips pushed against his forehead made his cheeks burn brightly.

**Finished: 11:30 pm 4/13/2012**

**So sorry if this chapter is horrible ;A; Writing it so late really pains my think pan D:**

**Woo~ A little yaoi action~**

**Anyway, I hope you liked~**

**-Ray**


	6. English

**Warning: Written out of pure randomness and...high off of Tea...Also, LOOSLY based off of my day ^_^' Also, very small hint of BoyXBoy .. And...language. Also, possible OOC **

**Started : 11:40 am 4/14/2012**

Karkat sat down quickly, pulling out his journal and writing down the prompt correctly.

"Seriously? How the fucking hell do you spell 'observation ' wrong? Must have been dumb as nails" He sneered at the obvious fail that was the sentence.

He closed his journal, getting up and walked to the little cubby that held the already finished journals. He threw his into the cubby and trudged back to his seat, flopping down.

He crossed his arms as he remembered what had happened only moments ago.

His face turned bright red, he hid his face in his arms.

"H-he's such a fuckin' pervert! " He yelled in his head.

A sudden sharp clap made his head shoot up

It was the teacher, choosing then to go over the corrections with them, and then popping in a movie.

Apparently, watching a movie about a Spanish cat was normal.

Karkat hated to admit it, but he really liked cats..Thanks to his old friend Nepeta, who was practically a cat herself. He'd developed quite a liking to cats.

He silently thanked god for making the room dark, as he'd smiled softly at the cats on the movie.

He leaned his cheek against his knuckle and closed his eyes. In between the line where he was unconscious, but also conscious.

Hearing the movie lulled him into not thinking about the events that had occurred only moments ago.

_-Thirty minutes later-_

"Hey, Neww kid..." A finger was jabbed into his shoulder blade. Karkat gave a cat like hiss and moved away from the jabbing finger. "Oi! Neww kid! " A finger was pushed against his head. He groaned, lifting his head up.

A boy with with striking bright red hair with a purple streak near his forehead, tan skin and freckles, had his finger positioned to jab our dear Karkitty.._again_.

"STOP IT YOU- " Karkat struggled to think of an insult that wasn't a curse word " ...MORONIC JERK!"

"Hey! Don't call me a jerk!" The boy hit the desk, an annoyed look on his prissy-as-hell face.

"WELL DON'T WAKE ME UP WHEN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! " Karkat stood up, swaying slightly, this kid did as well.

The growled at eachother, opening their mouths simultaneously.

The bell, let out a long, droned out shriek.

Karkat and the other boy blinked.

"Eridan Ampora. "

"Karkat Vantas. "

The two grabbed their stuff, nodded at eachother and made their way to their own classes.

**Finished: 7:03pm 4/18/2012 I..don't really like this chapter :/**

**Anway...Bye..?**

**-Ray**


	7. Computer Lab

**Warning: Written out of pure randomness and...high off of Tea...Also, LOOSLY based off of my day ^_^' Also, very small hint of BoyXBoy .. And...language. Also, possible OOC **

**Started : 10:14 Pm 4/23/2012**

As soon as he'd walked into that class, he felt his mood damper. He felt pissed off suddenly.

In fact, Karkat didn't even _remember _what happened during that class.

He barely remembered the fact that the teacher had slapped this kids hand because he kept making the computer change colors.

That's all he remembers. Now...go away...

**Finished: 7:22 pm 4/24/2012**

**Sorry...This is horrible...**

**Been under a lot of stress 'cause very important tests are this week...So I probably won't update until Saturday ;3;**

**-Ray**


	8. Gym

**Warning: Written out of pure randomness and...high off of Tea...Also, LOOSLY based off of my day ^_^' Also, very small hint of BoyXBoy .. And...language. Also, possible OOC **

**Started : 11:16 am 4/28/2012**

Karkat rubbed his head, his head pounded at each step.

He honestly, really fucking hated these people.

Really fucking hated a lot of things, these people, this country, his father and mother, and he really fucking hated Sollux.

Solllux who'd kissed him while going to their separate classes. That Sollux who'd made Karkat blush and get nervous. That damned Sollux, who'd somehow managed to make Karkat a little girl with a schoolyard crush.

That god damned, nooksniffing, jackass, dickfaced, bastard, lisping fu-!

"JESUS!" The German yelled as he was pulled back, an arm around his waist.

"Well hello there , KK" That lispy fuck smirked from behind Karkat, his arm still around the boy waist.

"LEMME GO YOU JERK!" Karkat flailed, a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Nah KK, itth kinda fun holding you " Karkat momentarily stopped, a deep blush on his cheeks now. "Pluth it getth you to bluth, and thatth fucking cute" Sollux's smirk pissed off Karkat even more.

"S-STOP BEING CREEPY!" He stayed still, not even trying to move.

Sollux pouted after a few seconds, letting Karkat go reluctantly. "Itth no fun when you don't react.."

"Now I know what to do when you randomly hug me from behind, trying to violate me _Thollux_?"

"KK, no one wanth to violate you "

"Says the guy who hugged me and wouldn't let me go." Karkat replied bluntly. "*****I felt your disgusting bulge on the crevice of my plump rump"

"...KK...that wath...juth...wow..."

"Whatever, can we just get to class before we're late? What class do you have next?"

"I gueth, and Gym" Sollux grinned, wrapping his around Karkat's neck."Same clatheth then?"

Karkat gave him a dead-panned look before continuing on, bluntly ignoring Sollux

"I'll take that ath a yeth"

/

Karkat threw his back pack against the wall, Sollux placed his next to Karkat's.

"Jeeth KK, calm down "

" Fuck you."

"I think it'th the _other _way around, KK"

"P-PERVERT!" Karkat yelled, slapping Sollux's shoulder.

"Itth true KK~"

Karkat opened his mouth to yell more, but their Gym teacher interrupted them they began to do their exercises.

After about a minute, they skipped to push-ups. Most either did five or six, while over achievers did the total amount, which was fifteen.

After this, everyone walked to the side and started running back in forth, three times. The teacher, coach Hall, blew his whistle and shouted one word "Free time. "

As soon as that man said that, EVERYONE ran to the ball basket, shit flew everywhere. Had Sollux's arm not been there, Karkat would have taken a volley ball to the face.

Sollux grinned as Karkat's eyes slowly turned from their big, deer caught in the head-lines size, to their normal, small, cute size.

"So, what's there to do in here?"

"Go in the locker room and make out"

"Something that doesn't involve being alone with you"

"Nothing then " Sollux shrugged, leaning against a wall near the ball cart.

"God I hate this school "

"We all do"

_15 minutes later_

Karkat, after about twelve minutes, had started to bang his head on the wall as Sollux managed to fall asleep. Well, Karkat thinks he did, honestly couldn't tell shit when the lipsy fuck wore those stupid glasses.

And thus, the entire forty-five minutes of class was wasted, doing well, nothing.

"Sollux, wake the fuck up "

"Ngh...huh?"

"It's time to leave, dipshit"

"Oh..." Sollux pushed off the wall, stretching. His back popped, making Karkat cringe.

"God that's fucking creepy.."

"Thut up KK " Sollux mumbled, draping himself on Karkat's back. "Thupid migraine "

"You get those?" Sollux nodded his head, closing his eyes and putting a hand to his head. "Frickin' figures for a Japanese, anime dickhead "

"Fuck you...KK" He leaned heavily against Karkat now. "It really hurth "

Karkat sighed, wincing when Sollux curled into himself when the bell went off.

Apparently the douche bags that ran this school didn't know that some people may have either a headache or even a motherfucking headache.

"It'll be okay Sollux..."Karkat patted the Gemini's shoulder, grabbing their backpacks. "I guess I'll...help you to...class..."

"Thankth KK. Erm...what clath...do you have?"

"Math with Miss. Bailey, you?"

"Mth. Hanna, they're technically their acroth the hall from eachother "

Karkat nodded, wincing when the stupid bell went off, _again_.

"Come on asshole, let's get you too class before you die. "

"Thankth KK"

**Finished: 4/28/2012 pm**

**I. Really. Heffin. Tried. To. Make. This. Long**

***That...just seemed like a Karkat response when it was in my head...**

**Haha! I wrote Migraine!Sollux a week after I got one ID**

**Sorry Sol~**

**-Ray**

**OH! Wait!**

**I have a poll on my profile, go check it out~**

**That story MIGHT be a sequel to this after a few years~**

**Now, good bai~**

**-Ray**


	9. PreAlgebra

**Warning: Written out of pure randomness and...high off of Tea...Also, LOOSLY based off of my day ^_^' Also, very small hint of BoyXBoy .. And...language. Also, possible OOC **

**Started : 6 am 5/3/2012**

"Thankth, KK"

"You're fuckin' welcome...fuckass" Sollux gave a pained smile, before hugging Karkat, and then placing a brief, and very light kiss on his cheek.

"Theeya' later KK " The lispy fucker grinned, and then walked away. A light sway in his step.

Karkat simply stood there, a very bright, red blush on his already pink cheeks.

Sollux had...just kissed him...again! This time closer to his mouth! That fuckers messing with him!

He gritted his teeth and stomped to his new pre-Algebra class. His eyes twitching all the way there, not even paying attention to the *****pad, colored in with a purple-ish marker, stuck to one of the many unused lockers.

/

The teacher, Mrs. Bailey, was an odd looking woman with short brown hair, small doe eyes, and was possibly shorter than 4'11. Her face was odd as well, it was almost pixie-like.

It kinda of bugged him.

She'd looked towards him, and pointed to the small stack of papers. He grabbed one.

It confused the ever loving fuck out of him. Having to do with the advanced calculators.

She explained how to do the problems, with difficulty, Karkat had figured out how to go back and *****forth from the Scientific button, to the normal.

He began on his worksheet, finishing about five minutes before the end of class.

He raised his hand, sloppily writing his names, date, and class period like he didn't give a shit _( Which he obviously didn't ). _

Mrs. Bailey walked over to him, taking the worksheet and doing god knows what with it. He got up, and walked towards the Calculator holders and stuffed his in.

He walked back to his uncomfortable seat and plopped down, he lent back again, setting his feet on the basket of the seat in front of him.

Honestly, he hated math, oh, excuse me, _algebra_. Useless shit to him, considering it was like, the something as normal math, just more confusing shit.

Sometimes, he really hated the stupid fucker who even created the shitty thing. Though, you'd have to imagine what life would be like without that shit...

He stuffed his black mechanical pencil into his dopey back-pack after the first bell went off. He slung his back-pack around, it thumped against his back.

As the bell rang, he quickly walked out, despite being sexually harassed by Sollux, he liked his day so far.

**Finished : 7:25 am 5/2012**

*** This...literally happened while on my way to seventh period ._. XD It. Was. Hilarious. **

*** It's kinda hard to explain because my pre-Algebra teacher don't know shit...so my friends and I had to figure that shit out on our own...**

**Next chapter should be up either later today, or tomorrow.**

**-Ray**


	10. Scitek

**Warning: Written out of pure randomness and...high off of Tea...Also, LOOSLY based off of my day ^_^' Also, very small hint of BoyXBoy .. And...language. Also, possible OOC **

**Started : 9:30 pm 5/4/2012**

A blast of cold air hit the Cancer in the face as he stepped into the room. Felt like a fuckin' meat freezer to him.

A pair of shaking hands clamped over his eyes. "KK, you're in thith clath too?" That familiar lisping voice touched Karkat's ears, as his eyes were being covered.

"...you _again_? " Karkat sneered, pulling away from Sollux's hands.

Sollux pouted "You don't have to call me "you ", Ya' know. You can call me by my name, which ith Thollux"

Karkat let out a huff " I know you're name dumbass, I just chose to keep it off my tongue "

" Well...I think my name _would _like to be on your tongue " Sollux smiled lewdly.

Karkat jumped, a very bright red blush on his face "S-stop being a creeper! "Karkat began cursing in German.

" I can't underthtand you, but I like when you talk in German~" Sollux grinned, earning him a very hard punch to the shoulder.

"Come on KK, thit by me!" Sollux drug Karkat to a row of desks, going to the very last two and plopping Karkat down, before himself.

"If you hear me clap once " About six people, including the two "friends ", clapped along. "If you hear me clap twice "This time, about six more joined in. They did this several times until everyone but the class clown had participated.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, let's begin our work! " The man looked WAY too happy as he passed out the sheets of paper.

The man walked to his laptop and pressed a few keys until the overhead displayed a power-point with a few pictures and several words.

Karkat groaned and laid his head down after scratching his name, date, and class period onto the spaces provided for such. He set his head down after awhile. Occasionally lifting his head to show the teacher he WAS awake and doing his work _( Even though he was half-assing his work and sloppily writing ._)

He heard a sigh, before the paper was slid out of under him "Geez KK, if you wanted to thleep, you coulda' athked me to do your work..."Karkat heard the tale-tell sound of pencil scratching against paper.

Karkat kept his head down, his back fell and then rose slightly. His breathing sounded slightly odd, but that was to be expected, as his face was buried in his jacket sleeve.

Occasionally, a few muffled words in German would slip out.

Sollux heard a soft sigh before Karkat shifted in his seat, moving his head until he could breathe easier.

Sollux snickered at him, before shaking his head and transferring the answers from the board, to his paper, and then to Karkat's paper.

After occasional speeches from the asshole about how good his family was, why he was so awesome, and how handsome and dashing he looked, they _finally_ managed to finish the stupid paper.

He let the class run wild, doing the clapping whenever they managed to get _to _loud.

Sollux got up, passing his papers to the annoying girl in front of Karkat. Karkat stayed asleep,a small smile on his lips as he did.

He stood beside the Cancer, putting a hand on his head.

Karkat was just...so adorable...with his dull orange hair, those freckles that dusted his cheeks, across his nose, and trailed up the side of his cheek bones. Even the moles on his neck and hands were slightly adorable...in a weird way..His small light brown eyes, that almost seemed red. Karkat was very cute. Well, to Sollux anyway.

" 'F you don't stop touchin' my head " A soft yawn reached Sollux's ears "I'm gonna bit your hand off. " Sollux only laughed at how many German words Karkat had managed to throw into his sentence. "Dun laugh at me ya' jerkface!" He mumbled, sitting up and stretching. His back-popped and he let out a very content sight.

"Thorry KK, but you looked tho comfortable I juth _had_ to wake you up "

"Gee, thanks asshole "

"No problem " Sollux gave an annoying grin.

Karkat simply rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Hey...KK...I've been meaning to athk. Do you have a pethterchum?"

"Y-yeah...why?"

"Can I have it? I wanna talk to you more" Sollux grinned, pulling out his bee covered, yellow pencil. He ripped a piece of paper in half, quickly scrawling his Persterchum handle on it. Simultaneously handing Karkat the other half.

"F-fine..." Karkat mumbled, scribbling his Pesterchum onto the piece of paper.

"carcinogenesis? "

"S-shut up!" Karkat looked away, blushing brightly, stuffing Sollux's chum handle in his pants pocket.

/

"Bye KK " Sollux smiled, walking Karkat to his bus before leaning forward and lightly kissing Karkat's cheek. He smiled at Karkat, and then ran off, Karkat assumed back to his individual bus.

Karkat climbed up those three steps before making his way to the third seat and plopping down.

He lent back, pulling out the small piece of paper "twinArmageddons huh?" Karkat smiled, and put his head against the window wanting the bus to hurry up so he could talk to Sollux.

That crazy, weird Sollux Captor.

**Started : 7:35 pm 5/5/2012**

**This is the end V3V unfortunately...BUT I am writing that SolKat smut~! It'll be up in awhile~**

**Oh! I broke down and got a Pesterchum .3. It's blondeSagittarius if you ever wanna talk :D**


End file.
